Perfect Time of Day
by kerber1920
Summary: In the midst of the time between dusk & dawn, you remember the little things about the one you love & are drawn to them even more.


This is my first go at writing this fandom, so I figured I'd start with something nice and easy - a oneshot. Much love and thanks to Unproper Grammar for her guidance and support on this little story that could.

* * *

He shifted over to his right side, the sheets falling down below his waist. Moonlight spilled over them from the open window, a light breeze brushing through the room. Now slightly awake, he couldn't help but look at the lovely woman who was still sleeping soundly on the other side of bed. It still didn't seem possible to him, that she was his. Even when he'd take her hands in his and he'd feel the cool gold from her rings, it still brought that special only for her smile to his face.

Despite being tired, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. The sheet was draped just so he could get peeks and glimpses of skin. Super soft, golden skin that he couldn't keep his hands off of. Moving closer to her, he lightly traced over a patch, skimming over the curve of her shoulder. He would never get sick of that feeling, on his fingers or on his lips. He remembered the first time he felt her skin against his, the memories of that night made his breath catch and his eyes flutter closed. It was something that he would always hold a special place in his heart and something he'd never forget.

As he traced over from her shoulder up her neck, he caught a few strands of her hair in his fingers. Her hair was spilling in waves over her shoulders and down her back. She was growing her hair again. Short or long; wavy or straight. She looked gorgeous no matter what the style. Though, he wouldn't tell her this, he loved it long. He loved being able to play with it be it when they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, splashing around in the waves or when they were making love. He raked his fingers through the waves a few times, feeling the silky strands pass between his fingers.

He heard her sigh slightly. He moved closer still, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her against his chest.

"Shhhh, I'm right here. Go back to sleep," he whispered in her ear then nuzzling his nose in her hair and dropping a kiss on her head. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said softly, settling in his arms, fitting to him like they were two pieces of a puzzle. Their breathing steadied out in a similar pattern, their heartbeats slowed down in time. And shortly there after, he drifted back to sleep with that special smile just for her on his lips.

* * *

She felt the warm sun against her eyelids, as it filtered through the window they left open before they went to bed. As her eyes fluttered open, she looked across her pillow to see a splash of sandy brown hair against the warm linen sheet. He looked younger than his years when he wasn't on full speed ahead, all super animated with everything he did. He always looked so peaceful as he slept, so calm. She really couldn't believe that just a few months ago they solidified their future together. Every time she caught the sight of the burnished white gold on his hand, it made her stomach do a little flip.

But that was a different flip than what she felt about his arms. Yes, they were quite lovely to look at and to run her hands over from the hours upon hours of training he poured himself into. It was more than that though. These were the arms that held her close during the thunderstorms that to this day she's still scared of or when they held her steady as she reached up for the stop shelf for her favorite coffee mug. The arms that blocked her against the doorframe of their bedroom just before he lifted her up and kissed her senseless.

She couldn't help but shift closer to him at that point, hoping he as always would sense her near and take her into those arms she loved so much. Now though, she was close enough to him on the pillow that she could see the dusting of freckles framed by his eyelashes. The freckles were always there, though when he spent more time out in the sun like he had been lately, they were more prominent. He always brushed her off with a laugh when she would trace the path of them with her fingertips. The light dusting of them across his nose made him even more adorable in her eyes.

Since the first night she met him all those years ago, she was innately jealous of those eyelashes. They were quite stunning; especially framing the eyes she loved so much. Next thing she knew, she saw him blinking and when her brown eyes met his sleepy blue, a small grin and giggle bubbled up from her. Those eyes slayed her every time she looked at them. His eyes were the true key to the depths of his emotions. She could know just by one look into his eyes what he was feeling.

"It's still early, baby. We don't need to be up yet," she said softly, running her left hand through his hair and down his neck. She pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "Back to sleep for a bit?"

He nodded slightly; pulling her into his arms while his eyes slowly drooped closed. He then buried his face in the crook of her neck, dusting it with light kisses. "It's the perfect time of day," he started singing lightly, feigning off the sleep that was calling out to him. "It's the perfect time with you."

And in that moment, with him singing her back to sleep, she fell a little bit more.


End file.
